Lynette Potter
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: It's the same story as before, but has had some massive reconstruction. Lynette Potter attends Hogwarts when she finds out that she's a witch. She makes friends with Slytherins and Gryffindors alike, but the female prefect doesn't like her at all. She's determined to get Lynette out of Gryffindor, and she does. Hope you like the changes.
1. Chapter 1

Old Story, New Version

Hi! This is 1bluesapphire. Now, before I start writting, there are two things I want to point out.

1) In the old version, Lynette didn't have any flaws. She does now.

2) In cannon, the Slytherins and Gryffindors can't stand each other. But, as Professor Snape pointed out in Return To Prince Manor, a lovely story I have read, they are meant to be rivals, not enemies. So, in my story, they actually like each other.

And I think that's it. I hope you enjoy the new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the Malfoy's

Lynette Brianna Potter was not a normal girl. Most of her school fellows and teachers referred to her as a "real life Matilda." She could read adult books by the time she was seven, and do rather peculiar things that others couldn't.

When she had turned eleven, Lynette discovered that she was a witch who had defeated the darkest of wizards at the age of one. But she had been delighted to discover that there were schools for children like her, and she secretly thought of all the friends she would make.

However, she was in a pickle, as some would say, for she had no idea how to get on the train to Hogwarts from platform nine and three quarters. As she tried hard not to panic, a friendly voice said, "Are you lost?"

Lynette spun around, her green eyes widening. Standing behind her, and clearly people like herself, was a man with blonde hair and grey eyes, a woman who could only be his wife or sister, with the same blonde hair, and a boy who appeared to be her age, looking like a miniature version of his father.

"Yes, I am lost." She muttered, looking embarrassed.

The boy gave a friendly laugh, and said, "Walk with me through the barrier. That's how you get through."

Lynette raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, but followed him through the barrier, where she was astonished to see the school train waiting to take her away from the Muggle World for a while.

"I'll give a hand with your trunk, and sit with you, if you like." The boy said, before smacking his forehead, and saying, "Oh, how perfectly impolite of me. I've yet to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Lynette Potter." She said, and Draco grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynette Potter

As Draco and Lynette chatted to each other, he noticed that her eyes, which had been dark green, had now turned a dark sapphire blue.

"How did you do that?" He asked in surprise. But Lynette couldn't see him clearly at all. All she could see was a large black blob.

"Oh, help. I can't see anything, I've gone blind." She said in panic.

"You mean to say that your green eyes are just eye contact lenses?" Draco asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Then she added, "In my smaller bag is a tiny blue bottle. It's got the formular in it that'll help me see. Can you please find it for me, Draco?"

Draco was only too happy to help, and within a couple of minutes, had found the bottle. He handed to her, then watched as Lynette placed the drops into her eyes.

"Ah, now I can see properly. Thanks Draco." She said, and talked to Draco about the Muggle World. He was horrified to learn that the Heroine of the Wizarding World had been treated like a slave.

When he told her so, Lynette snorted.

"What, did you expect that I was treated like a princess, or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, something like that, yeah." Draco said, his face very pink.

Lynette rolled her eyes, and said, "No, nothing like that. I'm just a modern Cinderella, and I'm going to the "Ball."

She said "Ball" and turned her fingers into quotation marks at the same time.

Draco looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Cinderella is a fairytale about a young woman who is treated horribly by her step-mother and step-sisters, and eventually goes to a Royal Ball. However, before love can blossom between her and the prince, midnight strikes. But the prince finds her again, and she has a "happily ever after." Lynette clarified.

"Me going to Hogwarts is like Cinderella going to her ball, and me going home for the holidays is like the clock striking midnight." She added, to clear things fully for him.

"Oh, I see." Draco said, sadly.

"So, Draco, what's it like living in the Wizarding World?" She asked.

He told her about his family, and how they were one of the oldest family's in the Wizarding World. He told her that some Wizard's and Witches didn't approve of Muggleborn's learning magic.

Then he said, "Lynette, may I see your scar?"

Lynette smiled, and flicked her long auburn hair off her face. There, shaped like a bolt of lightning on her forehead, was a scar.

Just at that very moment, the door of their compartment was pushed back, and an elderly witch poked her head in.

"Anything from the lunch trolley?" She asked politely.

Having bought different foods from the trolley, Lynette and Draco were now daring each other to eat Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"When they say every flavour, they mean it." Draco warned her, and to prove his point, he pulled out a ginger-coloured one. He bit into one end, and grimaced.

"It's earwax," He said, and Lynette laughed.

"Shame that." She said, chuckling, and pulled out a strange yellow one. Draco raised an eyebrow, and smirked behind his palm.

Lynette, however, didn't notice, and sank her teeth into the bean, only to spit it out less than a nano-second later.

"Eww!" She cried in disgust. "It's rotten egg!" She pulled several unpleasant faces, but Draco only found this funny, and began to roar with laughter.

Eventually, Lynette too, found this funny, and started to laugh herself.

She then helped herself to pumpkin juice, and that seemed to help.

As their laughter subsided, there came a knock on the door of their compartment.

"Come in," called Draco, and in walked a bushy-haired girl with a brown-haired boy.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad anywhere?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I haven't, and I don't think Draco has, either." Lynette said.

The boy's face fell, but he immediately brightened when a toad jumped into the compartment.

"Trevor!" He shouted in relief, and scooped up the frog before it could hop off again.

Lynette and Draco smiled. It was only then that they had no idea what their fellow riders names were.

"I'm Lynette, and this is Draco." Lynette introduced them, and the boy and girl gasped.

"You mean, you're the Lynette Potter?" The girl gasped, before introducing herself and the boy with her.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this Neville Longbottom." She said, and chattered with the other three all the way to school.


End file.
